


Hearing Love

by QuincyK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Deaf Castiel, Deaf Character, Fluff, M/M, hearing for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuincyK/pseuds/QuincyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by my gross sobbing at internet videos of people hearing for the first time. And also a little of Sue Thomas F.B. Eye. </p><p>Enjoy and thanks for reading! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hearing Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my gross sobbing at internet videos of people hearing for the first time. And also a little of Sue Thomas F.B. Eye. 
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for reading! :)

Cas fidgeted nervously with his shirt as the doctor began to get out the pieces of the device that would let him hear for the first time. He wonders what it will be like, to hear the sounds that match all the vibrations he's cataloged. 

He felt a squeeze on his hand and looked up into bright green eyes.

"You ok?" Dean signed to him. Cas almost laughed at that question. If anything, Dean had been more anxious about the whole ordeal than Cas. 

"I'm fine. Just nervous," he said. Not for the first time, he wondered what the words sounded like, not just in general, but also in his own voice. 

Once he was pronounced deaf at the age of two, his mother had done everything in her power to make sure he could speak and interact like a 'normal child '. Years of speech therapy and frustration later and he was grateful that Naomi was such a force of nature. 

Cas wondered most what Dean's voice would sound like. He loved laying his hand on his boyfriend's neck when he spoke to feel the rumble of his speech. Cas imagined it would be a deep voice. Maybe warm, too. He had expressed to Dean his confusion on how voices could have temperature and he explained it was more like the feelings behind it. 

"You can tell when a touch is friendly or just polite, right? It's just something you sense?" Dean had asked. When Cas had nodded, he continued. "It's kinda like that. You just sorta know when a voice is warm or cold or ya know, friendly. It's the emotions behind it, I guess."

That sort of made sense to Cas but he still couldn't help but worry. What if, after all this, he still couldn't hear right? What if he couldn't recognize different emotions in sound? 

He had memorized every way that Dean expressed love. He didn't say it often, that just wasn't his thing, but he showed it in everything he did. But what if Cas couldn't hear it?

He kept eye contact with Dean as the doctor inserted the device. As soon as it was situated inside his ear, he felt the difference. He heard - he HEARD - the doctor say something, but he didn't know what it meant. It didn't matter. Cas's eyes went wide and he felt his mouth drop open. 

Dean smiled at him and greeted him like he always does.

"Hey, Cas."

And _oh_ , his voice _was_ warm! Warm and deep, Cas was sure that had to be described as deep, and Cas heard it. He heard the love packed into that phrase, heard it like he felt it in each touch, like he sees it in every look they share. He let's it wash over him as he sobs, clinging to Dean's shirt, his boyfriend murmuring comforting words and Cas can't get enough of it. 

When he finally pulls himself together, he cups Dean's face with his hands and looks him in the eyes. He forms his voice around the familiar vibrations and is almost surprised at how deep it is, much lower than Dean's. But he can't focus on that right now because he can also hear how he pours his own love into the often used words and wonders dizzily at how that can be when he didn't even know what sounds to make to express emotion. He supposes he didn't need too. 

"Hello, Dean."


End file.
